sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV
SOTF-TV is (surprise, surprise) set in an alternate reality, a dystopian future where the entertainment industry is stagnant. Everything seems to have been seen, done, and written before. Every comedy sketch, every soap opera and every thriller has been played out in every imaginable way. The world, put simply, is jaded. Nothing new ever happens, everything is simply a rehash of a derivation of an imitation. Apart... from one TV show. SOTF-TV is the undisputed king of the mountain, because it is real. Nothing approaches the raw intensity of high school kids in a such an extreme situation, and it draws millions upon millions of viewers every day. When the show is out of season, people watch re-runs or highlights, holding them dear and rabidly awaiting the next edition. Money? You couldn't BELIEVE how much this thing makes. Drama will be drama, though, and the directors love to throw in bizarre twists to the SOTF-TV tale, whether through exotic locations, strange weapons or even playing around with the contestants themselves. This... doesn't tend to go down well with those who enjoy betting on the show, who often accuse the executives of fixing things. That's just the way it goes. Contestants for the show are obtained through straight up abuse of authority. These guys are backed by the government, if the men in suits show up at a school saying they want a few specific students, they are going to get them. TV: The Fluff Man oh man, did you SEE last night's show? Of what? Of WHAT!? Are you serious man!? There's only one thing on TV worth watching these days, and it ain't the freaking soccer, let me tell you! SOTF-TV - the undisputed final word in entertainment today. If it's worth talking about or spending time on, then odds are it happened on that show. Whaaaaat!? You didn't catch it!? That's insane man. Premium entertainment right there and you missed the damn thing? Jeez, you're sure lucky they like to show the re-runs behind the actual show. They usually run a broadcast a day behind the live thing, in case you fell behind. Me, I tend to tune into the highlight packages they run every night. I wish I could just watch it live, but damn, there ain't enough hours in the day! The packages just condense the whole thing down into all the best bits. None of this sleeping, crying and existencial philosophical crap, just the action and the plans and the boobs! What? Yeah I KNOW they're in high school, but it doesn't mean they don't have great racks. Jeez, lay off me. Anyway, as I was saying - last night's show was AWESOME! Right so that Lawson chick - yeah, that's right, the one who got the Deagle, she damn well near blew Jason's head clean off. I did NOT see that one coming at ALL! Man, it was one of the most epic things I've ever seen. Off the '''HOOK'. Not only that, but -'' - A fan of SOTF TV raves to a friend. Minutes of meeting of executive staff: (CEO Mark Davison, CFO Charles Porter, CIO Emily Cousins, CMO John Edgar and Secretary Adrian Overton) ... Davison: Good news gentlemen, the government has just contracted us for another year of SOTF-TV! Edgar: All right! Porter: That IS good news. Cousins: After that ludicrous 'literal bloodsport' show bombed, I can't see how they could have done anything else. Davison: Well they want a minimum of six seasons from us, but I think we can shoot a lot higher than that. Porter: Are you sure? It will take a lot of resources to run more than that. Last year six was a push, and they only asked for four... Cousins: We always try to exceed expectations. Davison: Don't worry Charlie, it's all in hand. Porter: But Mark, even with the extra revenue from the success of the last seaso- Edgar: Relax... you won't need to penny-pinch. Davison: You're right, with our current profit margins, we would be too stretched to simply run more than the six. However, well... Overton: Have we had some kind of injection? Davison: Exactly that. The government is pumping all sorts into this. We're going to have a hell of a big budget at our finger tips. Cousins: So long as I can get enough staff to meet the workload, it should be fine. Porter: Yeah, the same stands for me, although I'll admit that's a load off my mind. Davison: We're shooting for nine seasons this year. Overton: Nine? Porter: That's an awful lot of kids... Cousins: Who cares? Entertainment is entertainment. Edgar: Will the government allow that? Davison: They'' know'' this is a gold mine, John. If we ask for it, at this point... we'll get it. ... Category:Minis Category:SOTF-TV